


let's try something new

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Series: sleepyhunk's slutty adventures [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: written for the kink prompt: heith + semi-public sexHunk and Keith have been wanting to try something new and this is their chance;)





	let's try something new

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to writing porn, so please excuse any awkwardness... 
> 
> no beta, all mistakes are mine, yadda yadda, hope you enjoy!

_“Are you sure, Eric?”_  a feminine voice said.

 _“I don’t have a choice,”_  a deep, raspy voice answered.  _“I never had a choice…”_

_“Eric…”_

“H- _ah_ -Hunk,” Keith moaned, grinding his hips down onto Hunk’s cock.

He had no idea what was happening on the screen behind him, and he didn’t much care. He and Hunk had been trying to set up this scene for weeks, but every other time someone else had shown up in the theater they were in and they had to call it off.

This time, though, they had gotten lucky, and the theater had remained empty, save the two of them, 45 minutes into the showing. 

Hunk lifted Keith up by his hips and thrust into him achingly slow. Keith twisted his fingers into the fabric covering Hunk’s shoulders and squirmed, desperate for more.

“God, Hunk,  _come on_ ,” he panted, releasing his grip on one of Hunk’s shoulders to grip the back of the seat behind Hunk’s head.

Hunk groaned and tightened his grip on Keith’s hips as he lifted him completely off his cock, only the very tip resting against Keith’s opening.

Keith nearly sobbed, slamming his other hand against the back of the seat and digging his fingers into the cushion.

“ _Hunk!”_

“Do you want it?” Hunk whispered into Keith’s ear, squeezing Keith’s hips even harder as Keith struggled to thrust downward. 

 _That’s going to bruise_ , he thought and had to suppress a groan at the thought of having Hunk’s hand prints on his hips for days. Instead, he nodded in answer, tears beginning to prick his eyes at how much he  _wanted_.

“You gotta say it, baby,” Hunk rasped, his breath warm and damp against Keith’s neck. “You have to tell me what you want.”

Keith whined, but loosened his grip on the back of the seat so he could tangle his fingers into Hunk’s hair, guiding his head up. He tugged on his hair just a bit, eliciting a throaty groan from Hunk. He only wanted to say all this once.

“I want…,” he whispered, bringing his mouth to hover over Hunk’s lips. “I want you to fuck me.  _Hard_.”

He tugged at Hunk’s hair in emphasis, and Keith could feel Hunk’s breath hitch against his lips. Keith couldn’t resist leaning forward and dragging his teeth over Hunk’s bottom lip.

“And then I want you to cum  _deep_ inside me,” Keith said when he released Hunk’s lip.

He tugged at his hair some more, forcing Hunk to look him in the eye as he straightened.

“Think you can handle that, big guy?”

Hunk stared up at Keith, the lights from the screen behind them illuminating his breathless face in fits and bursts. A playful smirk slowly spread across his face, and Keith only just grabbed the back of the seat again before Hunk was bringing Keith’s hips back down to meet his thrust halfway.

Keith moaned as he was suddenly filled, but Hunk barely gave him a moment to breathe before he was pulling out and thrusting back in again, starting a punishing pace.

Keith could only take it as Hunk held him in place, thrusting in and out of him. He eventually wrapped his arms around Hunk’s neck, pulling him closer, needing more,  _just a little more_. 

Hunk slowed his thrusts and loosened his grip on Keith’s hips. He waited until Keith was balanced on his own before wrapping his arms around Keith’s back, holding him against his chest.

He kept thrusting into Keith, and Keith leaned forward more to change the angle, forcing Hunk’s cock to drag more against his opening and making Hunk groan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hunk moaned. “God, you’re so tight and- _ah-_ wet.”

He reached down and grabbed the back of Keith’s thighs, spreading his legs even wider and letting Hunk thrust impossibly deeper. Keith groaned and bit down on Hunk’s shirt to stop himself from letting out the screams he wanted to.

He was so close. He could feel himself getting wetter, his lower stomach tightening. He just needed a little more,  _just a little more_.

“Hunk,” he whispered, turning his face into Hunk’s neck. “More. I need  _mmm_ … I need-ha- _more_.”

Hunk nodded, letting go of one of Keith’s thighs and maneuvering his hand between them. Hunk pressed his hands against him, just above where he was still thrusting into Keith. He rubbed him in rough, fast circles, Keith trying his best to keep time with Hunk’s thrusts while pushing forward into Hunk’s hand.

He could feel his release building, he was right on the edge. He turned his head and bit down on Hunk’s shirt again, hoping it was enough to keep him from screaming.

Then, Hunk thrust into him, deep and hard, and Keith tumbled over the edge. His back arched and his hips jerked, simultaneously wanting to be touched more and feeling over-stimulated. Hunk slowed his thrusts to the point he was barely grinding into Keith, though he kept rubbing him in slow circles until Keith finally slapped at his arm, too uncoordinated to do anything else.

Hunk held Keith as he slumped against his chest, his chin hooked over Keith’s shoulder. He pet Keith’s hair as he came down from his orgasm, whispering into his ear that he did  _so_  good and that that was  _so_  hot, baby.

After a moment, Keith pushed away enough to look at Hunk’s face. His pupils were blown, and Hunk could see how pink his cheeks were even in the dark of the theater. 

Keith sat up in Hunk’s lap, his chest still heaving. He ran his hands up Hunk’s arms to his shoulder before sliding them into Hunk’s hair and tugging.

“I thought I told you to cum inside me,” Keith said, his voice rough and commanding.

Hunk groaned, letting his head fall against the back of the seat. Keith’s breathless laughter quickly turned into a moan as Hunk began thrusting into him again, faster and sloppier than before.

Keith wrapped his arms around Hunk’s shoulders and simply held on as Hunk’s thrusts became shallower and harder the closer he got to the edge.

“Come on, baby,” Keith whispered into Hunk’s ear. “Fill me up, Hunk, come  _on_.”

Hunk tightened his arms around Keith and thrust into him once, twice before he was spilling inside Keith with a groan. He kept thrusting into him slowly, riding out his orgasm until he felt completely spent. He sunk into the chair and held Keith close to his chest as they both panted.

They only had a moment to catch their breath, though, before the final swell of music began to play, indicating the end of the movie. Keith pushed himself up and slipped off of Hunk, shivering as Hunk’s cock slipped out of him. He reached for his briefs and pants, quickly pulling them on and hoping he didn’t get cum anywhere noticeable.

He sat down in the seat next to Hunk just as the credits began to role. He could feel Hunk’s cum leaking out of him, the feeling making his toes curl and his stomach tighten in pleasure. He glanced to the side and saw Hunk putting himself away, zipping his pants closed only seconds before an employee holding a broom appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

The employee spotted them, but simply turned to talk to his companion, ignoring them completely. Keith exchanged a look with Hunk and they both giggled a bit hysterically. They’d cut it closer than they thought, and it was… _exhilarating_. 

After a moment, they finally got up to leave, Hunk linking his fingers through Keith’s as they descended the stairs. As they passed the theater employees and made their way out the door, there was one thing on Keith’s mind: they were definitely going to have to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
